


Of Flashmobs and Fine Wines

by extrasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrasourwolf/pseuds/extrasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd and Erica are anything but traditional, and Scott is the only one with a clue about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott's the Only Sane One

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd because fuck Jeff Davis and his season 3 of Teen Wolf. I'll be posting more, so stay tuned on my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/werewolfseason) and [tumblr](http://www.vernonboyd.tumblr.com)!

"I'm going to propose to Erica," Boyd says in lieu of a greeting as he walks into Isaac's apartment. 

Isaac looks up from his ridiculously huge tv ("It's a bachelor pad necessity!") and smiles at him. "Yeah? You got a ring?"

"Uh, no." 

"A set up?"

"A what?" 

"I guess not." 

"What the hell is a set up?" Boyd asks, suddenly feeling like this is going to be a lot more work than he thought. 

"Like, you know, with the rose petals and the doves and the flashmob?" 

"I have to get a  _flashmob?_ Why would I need a flashmob?"

"Well, you don't necessarily  _need_ a flashmob," Isaac answers with a shrug, "but women love when you put a little effort into these sort of things, you know?"

"You know what. I should just ask Derek," Boyd says, turning around to leave, feeling more nervous than he did when he first walked in. 

"Okay, pal. See you later, yeah?" Isaac calls out as Boyd shuts the door behind him. 

-

"Derek, how would you propose to Jennifer?" Boyd asks as he walks into the loft. 

Derek sits up sharply, his eyes wide. "Why? Did she say something?" 

Cora snorts from the kitchen, and Boyd rolls his eyes. "No. Or, at least not that I'm aware of?" he answers dubiously. 

"She has been acting kind of off lately. How should I propose, then?" Derek asks as he stands up and begins pacing.

Cora stops what she's doing and turns around to watch with amusement. "Yeah, that must be it," she says with a smirk. 

Boyd looks up in frustration and sighs. "No, Derek, that's why I'm asking   _you."_

 _"_ Wait. Are  _you_ proposing to Jennifer?" Derek asks with his eyes narrowed. "What about Er—"

"No!" Boyd growls out.

"Maybe you should just ask Scott," Cora suggests helpfully, going over to pat her older brother on the shoulder. 

"Yeah, you know what, you're right. I should've done that in the first place. Thanks, Cor," Boyd says with a nod.

"No problem," she calls out as Boyd leaves the loft.

-

Boyd knocks on the McCall-Argent door with a heavy heart. What was originally just going to be something simple, something purely for him and Erica has turned into what Boyd is beginning to think is a big extravaganza for everyone  _but_ him and Erica. 

Scott opens the door with a friendly grin, and he doesn't even have time to say  _hey_ before Scott's pulling him in. 

"Isaac called. Said you needed some advice on how to propose to Erica," he says as he pushes Boyd down on his couch. Boyd stays pliant, too caught up in his thoughts and worries to really resist. Scott seats himself in an armchair and looks at Boyd expectantly. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I do, actually. Isaac says it has to be flashy, and Derek was no help whatsoever, and—"

"Well there's your first problem," Scott interjects, "you went to _Derek_. You might as well have gone to Stiles for advice on how to be subtle." 

Boyd snorts because yeah, he does have a point. 

"If you want to propose, you shouldn't have to go to everyone else for advice because they're not part of your relationship, you know? It's between you and Erica, so it should be special to you and Erica," Scott says with a shrug. "I proposed to Allison by taking us to our spot in the reserve where we used to sneak out together. I got so nervous, man, I even dropped the ring, and we couldn't find it until Allison accidentally sat on it." Scott has this dopey grin on his face, and where Boyd used to find it annoying, he gets it now. 

"Just do what feels right, bro. It's not about the flashy stuff, like flash mobs," Scott rolls his eyes as if he knows exactly what Isaac suggested, and he probably does, "it's about you and her. You'll figure it out." 

Boyd nods, feeling reassured. Seriously, why didn't he just go to Scott in the first place? "Thanks, Scott," he says as he stands up from the couch. 

"Sure, buddy," Scott returns with a clap on Boyd's shoulder as he walks him to the door. "And good luck!" he calls as Boyd walks towards his car. 


	2. Stiles is Man of Honor

"I think Boyd's going to propose to me," Erica says as she drops onto Stiles' bed. She can hear Stiles' startled shout from the bathroom and then the sound of him knocking over the shampoos and conditioners (the pack has taken to leaving an assortment of their favorite bathroom things at Stiles' place, just in case they need to get cleaned up after a fight), and she smirks. 

"What are you doing in here? How did you even get _in_?" Stiles calls out, stopping the shower and walking out with his towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Don't worry about it," Erica says, waving her hand towards him in nonchalance. Literally everyone in the pack knows where he hides his spare keys (he has more than one because he forgets where he hides them half the time), and no one has the heart to tell him that they're really not the greatest of hiding places like he seems to think. 

"Okaaay," Stiles says with a raised eyebrow, "then is there any particular reason why you're in my  _bedroom_ while I'm  _naked?"_

_"_ Oh please," Erica scoffs, "I've seen you naked before. Remember that time in Tiju—"

"Stop. Stop right there. Okay, I see your point, but  _still_. You. My room. Unannounced. Me. Naked," Stiles says as he gestures about. 

Erica rolls her eyes and lays back on the bed. "Fine. You get dressed and I'll explain. I pinky promise not to peek," she says with a smirk, and she can practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes in return. 

"Okay, okay. Go ahead," Stiles says with a flourish. 

"Boyd's going to propose. I just know it. He keeps giving me these looks, and he's all antsy, like he's waiting for something. And Boyd is  _never_ antsy." 

Stiles hums in agreement, waves his hand at her as a sign to continue.

"And then last night during sex, he—"

"Nope! No way, hosé! I do  _not_ need to hear that one. Trust me, I get the picture," Stiles interrupts, flailing his arms. Erica rolls her eyes but pulls him, fully clothed, down next to her anyways.

"He's going to propose. Either that, or he's waiting for  _me_ to propose."

"Have you asked Isaac or Derek about this at all? Maybe Cora?" Stiles asks, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. 

"No, no, they can't know. Because then they'd say something to Boyd."

"How do you know I won't say something to Boyd?" Stiles says indignantly.

Erica laughs and looks over at Stiles with a smirk. Her face falls, however, when she sees his serious face.

"Uh, well, I mean, it's not like you two are that  _close_ , ya'know? Heh," she tries nervously.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Me and Boyd are totally friends. I bet he'd ask me to be his best man." 

"I thought you'd be my best man, though?" Erica says with a pout. 

"The bride doesn't have a best man. She has a maid of honor," Stiles says with a shrug. 

"Fine. You'll be my man of honor." 

"Fine. But it better be a winter wedding. No bride should sweat at her wedding." 

"Spring." 

"Deal. You better get on it, then." 

Erica laughs, her troubles temporarily forgotten.


	3. The Standoff

The air is heavy between them, which is unusual for the best friends turned lovers. Erica picks at her food, and Boyd can't stop fidgeting. 

"Oh!" Boyd suddenly says, shooting out his chair. Erica looks up slowly, raises a brow at him. "I got champagne!" he says, heading for the kitchen.

"Is it actual champagne, like from France? Or that crap that isn't from France, yet still called champagne?" Erica questions. 

Boyd returns from the kitchen with the bottle and a small smile on his face. "It's the real deal, Er," he answers as he pops the bottle open, and Erica smiles back at him.

"Good," she says, eagerly holding out her glass. Since turning twenty one, Erica's found a hobby in wine, and it's become a big turn on for Boyd to see Erica turn her nose up at the $20 wines. For everyone else (excluding Jennifer, who has joined Erica in this new hobby), however, it's just become a pain in the ass. 

The air becomes tense again, and after ten minutes, Erica's had enough of it. 

"Will you marry me?" 

"Will you marry me?" 

"I said it first." 

"We said it at the same time, Erica." 

"Fine. Then is that a yes?" 

"Do  _you_ say yes?" 

Erica purses her lips and narrows her eyes at him in challenge. Boyd looks back at her with a calm expression. They continue like this for another two minutes, which is nothing unusual for them. What is unusual, however, is that it's Boyd that breaks first. 

"Yes," he says with a small smile, "I say yes." 

"Yeah?" Erica's smile seems to grow bigger by the second as Boyd gets up from his chair at the dinner table and makes his way over to her side. 

"Yeah," he whispers as he kneels at her side and takes her hand in his. 

Erica squeals in glee, out of words to say. Boyd just smiles back at her, decides that words aren't necessary right now.


End file.
